Sacrificio De Amor
by Shelipe
Summary: Hermione Granger comienza un nuevo año en Hogwarts con su novio Ron Weasley. Pero ¿Qué hara ella si él olvida su aniversario? ¿confundiran sus sentimientos la llegada de un antigüo amigo?
1. Nuestro aniversario que decepcion

**CAPITULO I: "NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO… ¡QUE DECEPCION!"**

Era un día normal de noviembre en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos cursaban su día como cualquier otro, con clases, con puntos tanto como a favor como en contra, con partidos de quidditch y con cosas que en realidad no tiene relevancia mencionar, en la sala común de Gryffindor se sentía un ajetreo inmenso, todos iban corriendo de un lado para el otro para ir a clases. En el umbral de esta sala había un niño delgado aparentemente conocido por todos ya que le saludaban cordialmente y al lado de este estaba un chico pelirrojo, ambos parecían esperar a alguien, el cual se tardaba mucho ya que la sala se desocupaba poco a poco, hasta quedar solo ellos, el silencio reinaba en ambos hasta que el pelirrojo dice:

No aguanto mas, creo que me iré.

¿Cómo?, ten un poco mas de paciencia, puede haberse quedado dormida. Dijo el otro.

¿Paciencia?, ya le he tenido mucha. Respondio un poco enfadado el pelirrojo.

Pero Ron, es tu novia no la mía, yo debería decir eso no tú. Respondio el muchacho.

Si, estas en lo correcto pero no puedo llegar atrasado a pociones, Snape me odia de seguro que por culpa de ella descontara 150 puntos a Gryffindor. Dijo Ron.

Bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo no te obligare a nada. Dijo el muchacho.

Entonces, me iré. Dijo Ron.

Tal como dijo Ron se fue, sin embargo el otro muchacho siguió esperando hasta que diez minutos mas tarde una chica de pelo ondulado y castaño viene caminando por la escalera

Hola Harry. Dice ella muy alegre.

¡Hermione!, me asustabas, pensé que estabas enferma o algo así. Respondio Harry.

¿Enferma? Ja. Lanzo una risotada irónicamente.

Pero entonces ¿Qué te paso?. Dijo Harry.

Vamos, o llegaremos mucho mas tarde a clases. Dijo la muchacha cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Así comenzaron los dos a caminar por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una mazmorra en la cual entraron…

¡Miren quien llega a esta hora a mi clase!.Dijo un hombre de aspecto amargo que estaba parado adelante.

Disculpe profesor, solo fue un retraso prometo no volver a cometerlo. Dijo con la cabeza gacha Harry.

¡Potter! Crees que con un solo "disculpe"¿te perdone?. Dijo el hombre.

No profesor Snape, fue mi culpa.dijo Hermione.

¡Claro como siempre la srta. Granger defendiendo a sus amigos!. Grito Snape.

¡No! Yo solo…. Dijo ella, pero no pudo concluir ya que el profesor nuevamente alzo su voz.

200 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ustedes dos deberán hacerme un informe para mañana sobre las pociones de amor prohibidas desde 1865 y sus consecuencias.Dijo el profesor.

Los dos muchachos muy tristes bajaron y se sentaron al lado del pelirrojo.

Así pasó toda la clase, ni una sola palabra volvió a salir de la boca de los tres jóvenes, pero al término de la clase la chica con una gran sonrisa dice:

Hola mi amor.

Hola Hermy.Dijo Ron.

¿Cómo has estado?. Dijo hermione

Bien ¿Por qué?. Dijo extrañado Ron.

No por nada, solo curiosidad.dijo la muchacha, hasta que los tres ingresaron al gran comedor a almorzar. Los tres comían con ansias parecía como si no hubieran probado el pavo en años, pero en uno de esos instantes la chica se para y dice:

Chao chicos, nos vemos.

¿Para donde vas?. Dijo extrañado Harry.

A la biblioteca.Dijo Hermione y se fue. Pero a los cinco minutos de que ella había abandonado la sala, Ron le dice a su amigo:

¿No crees que Hermione ha estado un poco rara últimamente?.

Harry dudando un poco dice: tal ves. Pero en ese momento su amigo interrumpe de nuevo:

Pero fíjate se ha comportado muy rara, ha llegado tarde a clases, y anda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que hoy no es su día.

Pero Ron tú la deberías conocer mejor que yo, además todas las mujeres son así o sea bipolar. Dijo Harry. Esto dejo mucho tranquilo más a Ron, quien sabía que a Hermione le pasaba algo más que un simple cambio bipolar, ella no era así, pero con esa duda se marcharon a clases de Historia de la magia. Al llegar a la mazmorra Hermione ya estaba sentada y les grita:

Harry, Ron por acá. Los chicos acudiendo al llamado bajaron y se sentaron al lado de ella pero nuevamente la clase estuvo sin ni una palabra, al final de la clase se pararon y se fueron a la sala común. Ya en ella Hermione estaba como impaciente dando vueltas de un lado para el otro pero sin decir nada hasta que Harry le dice:

Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?.

A mí? Nada. Dijo Hermione disimulando, pero los dos hombres sabían que escondía algo más que no les quería decir. Pasaban lentamente las horas y los muchachos seguían allí hasta que la chica dice:

¿No es ya tarde?.

Harry mirando la hora dice: si en realidad ya será media noche.

¿Y qué tiene?. Dijo Ron extrañado.

No sé. Dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione:

¿Ron no tienes que decirme algo?.

Pensando un poco, Ron responde: que yo me acuerde no.

La muchacha un poco triste dice:

¿No crees que hoy es un día especial?.

¿Especial?, será porque descontaron 200 puntos a Gryffindor. Dijo Ron riéndose, pero en ese instante la muchacha da media vuelta y sale llorando hacia el cuarto de chicas, los dos muchachos se miraron y salieron persiguiéndola, hasta que se encontraron con un prefecto, el cual los mando de vuelta a su cuarto, pero cuando se devolvía Harry dice:

¿Qué le Habrá pasado?.

¿Qué se yo?, por algo te dije que estaba rara. Dijo Ron

Pero Ron recuerda¿por qué es un día especial?. Dice Harry.

Ron pensando un poco responde alarmado¡Maldita seas!.

¿Qué paso?. Dijo Harry confundido.

Es que hoy estábamos de aniversario y no me acorde. Dijo Ron triste.

Pobrecita, ahora ¿Qué harás? Porque creo que será difícil que te perdone.Dijo Harry.

No sé….. Dijo Ron y ambos se acostaron.

Pero Ron no podía conciliar el sueño ahora entendía porque estaba tan alegre, de seguro esperaba una sorpresa de parte de él, pero ahora él pensaba como hacer para que lo perdone, al final muy intranquilo logro quedarse dormido a esperar el nuevo día y a ver si Hermione seguiría enojada.


	2. Me perdonas?

**CAPITULO II: "¿ME PERDONAS?".**

Al otro día Ron se levanto muy temprano para bajar a desayunar, rogaba a Dios porque Hermione llegara y lo perdonara por lo que había pasado, era el primero en el comedor, poco a poco este comenzó a llenarse, mas no llegaba ni Harry ni ella, empezó a aburrirse y a pensar, estaba como ido hasta que una voz le dice:

Hola Ron¿Cómo vas?.

Era su amigo Harry, pero Ron agacho la mirada y respondio desanimado:

Bien, bien y ¿tú?.

Excelente, dormí súper bien, pensando en Ginny.

Que bueno, porque lo que es yo dormí súper mal, estoy aquí de temprano para esperar a Hermione pero todavía no llega. Dijo tristemente Ron.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a tomar desayuno sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Harry dice:

Mira ahí viene.

Los dos miraron hacia la entrada en donde se hallaba Hermione. Se notaba que la chica había llorado mucho, pues traía los ojos muy rojos he hinchados, esta ignoro a sus dos amigos quienes la llamaban y tomo asiento con otras chicas de Gryffindor.

No me tomo en cuenta. Dijo Ron tristemente.

Si y le viste los ojos los traía demasiado rojos, pobrecita debe haber llorado toda la noche. Respondio Harry.

Ron asintiendo con la cabeza siguió comiendo hasta que se pararon y caminaron a clases. En clases nuevamente ella los evadió y se sentó con

Lavender y Parvatil, ella parecía como ida, no tomaba atención a nada hasta que al final de la clase se paro y se dirigió a donde los muchachos:

¿Harry vamos a comer juntos mas rato?.

Si, claro como quieras. Respondio Harry

Pero trata de ir solo, ya que no quiero estar con gente que no vale la pena. Dijo ella, dio media vuelta y salió.

Oíste lo que acaba de decir. Dijo Ron.

Si amigo parece que no quiere verte ni en pintura. Respondio el otro.

Deberé pensar en como hablar con ella.

Claro, es lo que yo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo ya. Dijo Harry y ambos salieron, así paso el día hasta que a la hora de almuerzo Harry va y sienta junto a su amiga, Ron tristemente los queda mirando y se sienta junto a seamus, Dean Thomas y Neville.

Harry necesitaba desahogarme con mi mejor amigo. Dijo la muchacha con una voz angustiosa.

Claro, Hermione para eso estamos los amigos. Respondio Harry.

¿Por qué es así?. Dijo ella

No se, tu debes saber que él es muy olvidadizo.

Si se pero se paso, como olvidar algo tan importante. Dijo Hermione

Entonces¿Qué vas a hacer?. Dijo Harry.

Obviamente que esperar que él se acerque y me de una explicación. Dijo Herm.

Si muy bien, te apoyo.Dijo Harry pero la chica lo interrumpió:

Pero ni de eso se preocupa, tu lo has visto ¿A intentado acercarse a hablarme? No cierto. Dijo Hermione un poco sentida.

Si pero ya lo hará, no ha podido estar tranquilo, me ha contado que esta muy angustiado.

Eso espero porque o sino que se pudra. Dijo la muchacha y se paro. Al momento en que ella salio del comedor Ron fue corriendo al lado de su amigo y le pregunto que había pasado, Harry le contó todo con lujo de detalle, pero Ron le comunico que no se atrevía a hablar con ella, Harry lo miro y ambos se pararon y se fueron a clases.

Ahora se notaba que Hermione descansaba ya que no estaba ida como denante, había vuelto a ser la misma chica de siempre, pero ahora el que parecía estar en otra cosa era Ron, estuvo babeando toda la clase y por no saber una pregunta que le hizo el Profesor Binns descontaron otros quince puntos para Gryffindor pero a Ron le dio igual y Salio de la clase tal como había entrado, paso así la tarde hasta que en la noche Harry le dice:

Y pensaste ¿Qué harás?.

Le mandare una lechuza.dijo Ron.

Harry no estaba convencido del medio que Ron iba a utilizar porque lo encontraba cobarde, pero no le dijo nada. En ese instante Ron agarro un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y empezó a escribir:

"Querida Hermione:

Te escribo esta carta para decirte que siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer, se que fui un tonto, pero de verdad no me acorde. Pienso que debes volver a hablarme ya que pienso que tan poco fue para tanto, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, pero por eso prefiero que nos juntemos a conversar, dime tu donde y la hora.

Se despide Tu amor de toda la vida: Ron"

Al terminar de escribir le pidió a Harry que le emprestara a Hedwig le ato la carta a la pata delantera y lo echo a volar por la ventana.


	3. La desicion Final

**CAPITULO III: "LA DECISIÓN FINAL"**

Ella había cerrado las cortinas ya para dormir, abrió la cama lentamente y se acostó, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya estaba durmiendo, hasta que un fuerte picotazo en la ventana la despertó sobresaltada:

¿Qué fue eso?. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, abrió la cortina y con una sonrisa en los labios gritó¡Hedwig!

Rápidamente abrió la ventana, y saludo cordialmente a la lechuza, luego le desato la carta que llevaba en la pata delantera y le dio de beber. Giro lentamente la carta hacia la parte frontal y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas:

¡Mi Ron!

Comenzó a leer y poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo de los labios.

¡Cobarde¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?, desgraciado no tuvo ni cara para darme explicación y quiere que lo perdone. Con un aspecto de ira dijo para sí misma:

Pero lo amo, le haré sufrir a ver si cambia de parecer.

Dejo volar a la lechuza nuevamente por la ventana y se acostó a dormir.

La clase de historia de la magia estuvo más fome que nunca, el profesor Binns había aburrido hasta las moscas, lo que provocó una gran revuelta entre los de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Palabrotas por aquí y por allá.

Ella estaba histérica ya no soportaba mas las burlas de los de Slytherin especialmente las de Draco Malfoy, este agoto su paciencia al gritarle: "maldita sangre sucia", ella no lo soporto, con todos los problemas que ya tenía, Ron por otro lado no hizo nada para defenderla, Hermione empapada en llanto alzó su varita y grito: "Desmaius" y Draco en ese mismo instante voló por la sala, haciendo que el profesor Binns castigara a los de Gryffindor con un largo informe y 500 puntos menos.

Así termino la clase, todos tenían los ojos puestos en Hermione quien seguía llorando amargamente, Harry estaba a su lado consolándole y Ron se encontraba mirando preocupadamente desde el final de la mazmorra, la muchacha levanto los ojos y al ver que todos la estaban rodeando salio corriendo. Harry no la pudo seguir ya que la multitud se lo impidió muy acongojado fue a ver al triste pelirrojo.

Parecía una verdadera gacela, se dirigía hacia las afueras del castillo, se detuvo al frente de una choza cercana al bosque, llamó a la puerta

Hagrid, Hagrid por favor ábreme. Dijo ella.

Un hombre gigante y robusto abrió la puerta y la abrazo intentando consolarla.

Vamos hacia dentro, tomaremos café y me contaras que lo que te ha ocurrido. Dijo abrazándola y entrando a la cabaña.

"no se que hacer Hagrid, por favor aconséjame" fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo la castaña dijo luego de una larga conversación en la cual ella solo hablo.

Luego de mirarla, Hagrid pensativo dice:

Mi niña que difícil, me pones en un gran aprieto, pero te diré lo que he aprendido en mis años. Acoto el gigante.

¿Y que es eso?. Interrumpió la chica curiosa.

Tu corazón. Tu corazón herms tiene toda la respuesta, el sabrá que tienes que hacer lo único que debes pensar es en seguirlo a él, él no querrá algo malo para ti créeme. termino Hagrid.

Gracias Hagrid, eres como mi padre en Hogwarts y tus consejos son muy valiosos, adiós. Y salio de la cabaña.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común de su casa. Hermione de pronto entro por la puerta y el chico la llamo.

Ella le contó todo lo sucedido y harry dijo que estaba en lo correcto debería hacerle caso a hagrid. Luego de unos minutos sin palabras, Harry asustado dice:

¿Y que es lo que dice tu corazón?.

Bueno, pues dice que lo debo dejarlo que no es amor verdadero y que él nunca va a cambiar. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Harry no pensaba que era lo correcto, pero no le dijo nada hasta que la muchacha dijo:

¿Y donde esta Ron debo hablar con él no crees?.

Si, si. Acoto Harry.

Esta en su alcoba le diré inmediatamente que baje. Y salio de la sala.

A los minutos después bajo el pelirrojo se veía todavía triste.

Hola Ron. Dijo ella alegremente.

Hola.respondio él.

¿No crees que es tiempo de hablar?.

Pues si. Término diciendo Ron.

Los dos al unísono dicen:

Hay que tomar una decisión no podemos seguir así.

Ella se rió, él la miro asustado dale tú primero Hermione:

Bueno, como quieras. Sabes Ron siempre he pensado que eres un buen chico, buen amigo y todo, pero lo que no puedo pensar es que no eres un buen amante y debo decirte que he tomado una decisión respecto a lo nuestro,

Creo que lo de la carta no fue tu mejor decisión, lo encontré demasiado cobarde pero me sirvió para pensar como eras en verdad.

Y se que siempre serás así y que nunca cambiaras, por lo tanto y porque es lo mejor para nosotros es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, lo nuestro se acabo para siempre. Dijo la castaña.

Hermione, es……………. Y se paro. Salio corriendo por la puerta y subió a su cuarto.

Ron no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, a cada instante volvían las palabras "lo nuestro se acabo para siempre", él despertaba todo mojado deseando que esa frase sea solo una pesadilla, pero cuando aceptaba que era la realidad se volvía a tapar enojado. Luego de repetidas alucinaciones decidió contarle a su mejor amigo.

Harry le escucho atentamente y le aconsejo que la tratara de olvidar. Ron no muy convencido se volvió a acostar.


	4. Lechuzas Mensajeras

**CAPITULO IV: "LECHUZAS MENSAJERAS"**

Las semanas pasaban como si nada, Ron y Hermione nunca mas se volvieron a hablar, todo demostraba que todo ya había muerto, aunque Ron en el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar con su querida Herms pero su orgullo era mas fuerte y se mostraba frío y distante en presencia de ella, en cambio Hermione ya lo había olvidado para siempre, estaba mucho mas coqueta que antes y solo sentía el no volver a hablar con el pelirrojo.

Era día de correo en Hogwarts, todos esperaban ansiosos sus lechuzas con noticias de sus familias, a Harry y Hermione les daba igual, ya que nunca recibían nada, en cambio Ron siempre recibía retos de parte de su madre.

Estaban todos sentados en el gran comedor, Ron estaba sentado con Harry, mientras que Hermione estaba con Lavender y Parvatil ignorando a sus dos amigos, de pronto cientos de lechuzas entraron por todas las ventanas existentes en el castillo, todas estas dejaban caer cartas, bociferadores y paquetes. Cuando las lechuzas pasaron por la mesa de Gryffindor dejaron caer igualmente sus encargos. Ella estaba comiendo y recibió la carta justo en su cara lo que hizo que diera un grito muy fuerte.

¿Carta para mi?. Dijo extrañada.

Si. Así es, ve que es lo que contiene. Gritaron las muchachas que la acompañaban

No lo puedo creer!. Grito histérica la castaña.

¿Qué paso?. Dijo Lavender.

Víktor, Víktor me ha enviado una carta!!!!!!. Dijo muy contenta.

Esta noticia puso mas deprimido a Ron quien la miraba fijamente a ella, esta al mirarlo hizo que el chico se ruborizara y girara la cabeza rápidamente.

¿Pero que dice?. Decían las jóvenes.

Hermione procedió a abrir lentamente la carta.

La leeré fuerte para que escuchen todas.

"Querida y amada Hermione:

Como estas? Las cosas aquí en Durmstrang han marchado fenomenales, creo que me he vuelto más fuerte luego del torneo de los tres magos. Les he contado a todos de ti aquí, están ansiosos por conocerte.

Bueno el motivo de mi carta es primeramente saber como estas, y lo otro es que estoy pensando seriamente en ir a Hogwarts por una semana para navidad.

Esperando que me respondas luego

Se despide tu amigo Víktor Krum."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!. Grito Hermione.

No lo puedo creer, esta cartita llego en su mejor momento. dijo riéndose.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa se escucho la voz de Ron:

Estupida! Ves la leyó fuerte solo para hacerme enojar.

Harry lo miro atónito, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo así, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada ya que este se paro y se fue.

Al caer la fría noche, todos yacían acostados dentro del castillo, dormían profundamente menos una persona, Hermione.

Apresuradamente saco un trozo de pergamino y tinta comenzó a escribir:

"Querido Víktor:

No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, nuestras conversaciones me hacían muy bien, quiero que sepas que aquí en Hogwarts también las cosas marchan fenomenales. Estoy muy contenta porque estés pensando en venir, si es así avísame que yo estaré dispuesta a recibirte.

Me parece increíble que hables de mi yo también lo haré.

Se despide Hermione.

P.D.: estoy soltera.

Al terminar de escribir, dejo la carta en su cómoda y se acostó. Mañana muy temprano debería dirigirse hacia la lechucería y debería enviar esta carta.

Se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual, se vistió y salió. Camino a la lechucería, tal como había acordado, iba a dejar la carta. Tomo una lechuza de color miel la cual estaba comiendo, al momento que esta le ató la carta salió volando a toda prisa.

Todos en el castillo ya estaban levantados, a Hermione no le dio tiempo ni de ir a tomar desayuno ya que se había demorado demasiado tiempo en enviar la carta por lo cual se dirigió inmediatamente a clases, al llegar a la mazmorra se dio cuenta que Harry se encontraba solo por lo que se sentó con él, Harry la saludo cordialmente y ella extrañada pregunta:

¿Y Ron?.

Harry titubeo al responder.

Mmmmmm…… pues, creo que se quedo dormido.

Hermione sin darle mas importancia comenzó a hablar con su amigo, luego de unos minutos llego el pelirrojo. Al ver que Harry estaba con ella se sentó solo, no quería molestar y el estar cerca de ella le hacia daño.

Hermione lo ignoro por completo, no paraba de hablar de Víktor, Harry la interrumpió luego de un rato.

¿Ya olvidaste a Ron?.

¿Ron¿Por qué preguntas eso?. Dijo la chica extrañada.

Porque era tu novio, se notaba que se amaban mucho.

Si tienes razón pero eso era antes, yo ya lo olvide, espero que él igual.

Ese es el problema Hermi, él no te ha podido olvidar, ese es el motivo de su profunda tristeza.

Ha terminado la clase. Dijo una voz ronca.

Harry se paro de inmediato, no se despidió de la muchacha, la cual había quedado muy confundida luego de esta conversación.

Lavender se acerco rápidamente a la chica.

Hermione vas a almorzar con nosotras?.

Si, eso creo.

Me gusta oírte decir eso, hoy es día de correo nuevamente, estoy muy ansiosa. Dijo Lavender con una sonrisa.

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno como de costumbre, Ron y Harry estaban solos almorzando y Hermione con las chicas. De pronto nuevamente entraron cientos de lechuzas, una de ellas se dirigió rápidamente hacia la muchacha y dejo caer un trozo de pergamino y una rosa.

Llego!!!. Gritaron las mujeres que le acompañaban.

Hermione no se sentía bien, la conversación con Harry la había dejado mal, no quería abrir la carta. Levanto la vista y miro a Ron quien le estaba mirando con odio, ella al ver esto abrió la carta y con animo la empezó a leer fuerte nuevamente.

"Hermione:

Gracias por tu respuesta, estuvo muy linda.

Y quiero decirte que ya es seguro que voy, tienes que estar esperándome.

No sabes cuanto deseo que ya sea navidad.

En forma de expresarte mi amor por ti decidí enviarte esa bella rosa.

Nos vemos pronto

Se despide Víktor.

P.D.: yo también estoy soltero"

La emoción nuevamente le broto, sus labios volvieron a sonreír.

Se estaba sintiendo muy atraída por Víktor, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así, Ron nunca le dio una rosa por lo que ella estaba muy encantada.

Al poner la rosa en un florero en su pieza, bajo corriendo hacia la lechucería.

Hay saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"Víktor:

Tu rosa estaba demasiado bella, me gusta que seas atento.

No sabes, pero yo también estoy demasiada entusiasmada con tu llegada.

Sin nada más que decirte.

Se despide con un beso Hermi."

Cuando termino de escribir empezó a buscar una lechuza disponible pero todas se encontraban durmiendo. En ese instante bajo Harry.

Están todas ocupadas.

Harry¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ocupa a Hedwig hace tiempo que no hace un viaje le hará bien.

Hermione no quería utilizar la lechuza de Harry ya que se sentía mal al saber que este también era amigo de Ron, pero finalmente no le quedo otra opción que aceptar.


	5. La llegada de Viktor

**CAPITULO V: "****LA LLEGADA DE**** VÍKTOR"**

La llegada de Navidad se acercaba cada vez más rápido. El castillo estaba

Ya adornado, se respiraba otro aire, los días se hacían mas fríos, pero a la vez mas dulces.

Hermione estaba impaciente, sus padres ya le habían dado permiso para quedarse en el castillo y Víktor no le había enviado nunca mas una carta, por otro lado la relación con Ron seguía igual, por lo menos ahora se saludaban.

Ron se encontraba hallando la forma de quedarse en el castillo para navidad, tenia que tener vigilada a Hermione. Este ya les había enviado una carta a sus padres y solo estaba esperando luego una respuesta.

Cuando quedaba una semana para navidad, Dumbledore otorgo permiso para que los alumnos de tercero hacia arriba fueran a Hogsmeade a comprar regalos para navidad. Harry, Hermione y Ron por fin se volvieron a juntar y decidieron ir juntos aunque Hermi con Ron no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto de ida.

Buenos chicos llegamos. Dijo la castaña.

Si así es. Respondio Harry.

Bueno nos vemos en una hora más aquí mismo, yo iré a comprar unos regalos para Víktor y regreso.

Ron quedo muy deprimido al oír esto, Harry para subirle el animo le invito una cerveza de mantequilla. Al salir de las tres escobas se dirigieron a comprar regalos.

Harry le compro un hermoso gorro de lana color verde a ginny, esto animo a Ron a comprarle también uno a Hermione para reconquistarle, por otro lado Hermione parecía que nunca había ido de compras, definitivamente estaba convertida en una compradora compulsiva, sus bolsas estaban llenas de peluches, flores, polerones, libros, y chocolates.

Tal como habían acordado los jóvenes se juntaron una hora mas tarde en la entrada de las tres escobas.

Hermione tuvo que pedirle a Harry que le ayudara a cargar las bolsas, así partieron rumbo de vuelta al colegio, Ron ignoro a Hermione todo el camino por lo que otra vez nadie converso.

Al llegar al castillo, la muchacha se despido de los hombres y se fue a su alcoba a guardar sus regalos, estaba segura que a Víktor les encantarían,

Harry y Ron imitándola también se fueron a su cuarto, al llegar allí Ron encuentra un pedazo de pergamino en su cama, este llama rápidamente a Harry y comienzan a leer.

"Ron:

No estoy convencida de lo que pides, pero como es tu deseo y no será la primera navidad que pasaras en Hogwarts te doy permiso.

Te quiere tu mama, Molly."

Ron estaba feliz, ya tenia permiso para quedarse ahora solo debía planear algo para reconquistar a Hermione, paso toda la tarde con Harry pensando en que hacer pero no quedaron en nada, así finalmente se quedaron los dos dormidos.

El castillo estaba vacío, la mayoría de sus alumnos se encontraban de vacaciones, en él se respiraba un aire de paz, la llegada de la navidad anunciaba felicidad y amor.

Hermione se levanto temprano para tomar desayuno, era el gran día, su gran día, Víktor estaría llegando a la hora de almuerzo, debería preparar todo rápidamente.

Harry y Ron se levantaron tarde, en fin también estaban de vacaciones, Ron por su lado estaba preparándose para darle el regalo a Hermione por lo cual decidió irse a su habitación, Harry decidió quedarse con Ginny.

El gran comedor estaba casi vacío, los pocos alumnos que quedaban se sentaron en una sola mesa, Hermione se sentó con unas chicas de Ravenclaw,

Harry con Ginny y Ron no bajo.

Todos ya habían terminado de almorzar, Hermione se empezaba a preocupar, Víktor se estaba tardando mucho, de pronto una hermosa lechuza de color blanco invierno entro por una ventana y dejo caer una carta en los brazos de la joven, ella al verla la abrió apresuradamente y comenzó a leer.

"Hermione:

No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero me han ocurrido unos problemas aquí por lo cual no podré ir, después te explico bien, espero que estés bien y pases una linda navidad.

Se despide con cariño Víktor."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todas sus ilusiones se habían derrumbado, estaba destruida, luego sintió que le tocaron el hombro y escucho una voz ronca y dulce que le dijo.

Querida Hermione.


	6. El comienzo de un romance

**CAPITULO VI: "EL COMIENZO DE UN ROMANCE"**

Esa voz la reconocía, estaba segura de quien era, ella se dio vuelta lentamente. Sintió un balde de agua fría, no lo podía creer era su adorado Víktor, sus labios volvieron a sonreír.

Querida Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?. Dijo el hombre.

Pensé que no vendrías.

Solo quise hacerte una pequeña broma. Respondio tranquilamente.

Luego de escuchar esto la castaña abrazo fuertemente a Víktor y salieron del gran comedor.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, conversaron largas horas, rieron y volvieron a hacer los buenos amigos que eran. Ron los observaba enojado desde una ventana, no soportaba verla con Víktor, estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo pero se contenía, así estuvo toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche. Hermione se despidió de Víktor con un beso muy cerca de su boca, y se fueron a acostar.

Víktor al subir la escalera se encontró con Ron.

Hola Ron.

Hola. Respondio desanimado.

¿Cómo estas?.

Pues como me ves. Dijo desinteresado.

Bueno Hermi me contó que habían sido novios por lo cual te quería consultar si es que le va a gustar a ella un libro sobre la historia de Durmstrang?.

No se, respondió enojado el pelirrojo y subió a acostarse, él sabia que le encantaría, ella desde hace tiempo que quería ese libro pero estaba demasiado caro para regalárselo, cerro muy fuerte la puerta, abrió bruscamente la cama y se acostó.

La fría mañana anunciaba que era navidad, en el castillo estaba nevando y todos seguían durmiendo felizmente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, se levanto de la cama y encontró cuatro paquetes de regalos en su cama. Tomo el primero de color rosa fuerte, era una túnica nueva, se la había regalado su madre. El segundo era uno pequeño envuelto en un papel color escarlata, ella vio la tarjeta y al ver que decía Ron quedo totalmente impresionada, estaba segura que él quería volver a conversar con ella, lo abrió y era un lindo gorro violeta. Luego tomo los dos paquetes mas grandes ambos decían "de Víktor con amor", era el papel mas lindo que había visto en su vida, era de color dorado y en el llevaba una "V y H" con mucho cuidado abrió los paquetes, el primero era un lindo osito tierno de peluche y el segundo, no lo podía creer era lo que estaba esperando hace tiempo "La historia de Durmstrang" estaba emocionada, se vistió rápidamente para bajar a dar las gracias a Víktor.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con Harry y Ron.

Hola Hermi. Dijo Harry.

Hola.

Feliz navidad.

Igualmente Harry¿Y qué recibiste¿Te gusto mi regalo?.

Si mucho, Ginny me regalo un cuadro hermoso de ella y la sra. Weasley me regalo otro suéter ¿y tu?.

Bueno Ron gracias por tu regalo, yo te lo debo. Mi madre me obsequio una túnica nueva, en realidad la necesitaba mucho, y Víktor, Víktor me regalo "La historia de Durmstrang" y un osito de peluche, por eso voy a darle las gracias ahora. Adiós nos vemos más tarde.

Chao. Dijo Harry y ella se fue.

Víktor se encontraba en el gran comedor, al ver a ella fue corriendo.

Hermione feliz navidad.

Feliz navidad Víktor.

Sabes pensé que aquí no tendría regalos, me sorprendiste mucho aparte estaban demasiado lindos.

Que bueno que te hayan gustado, tus regalos me encantaron estaban muy bellos, es lo mejor que me han regalado en años.

Al oírla decir esto, él la abrazo fuertemente y tomaron desayuno juntos.

La noche cayó rápidamente y con ella la cena, estaban todos vestidos muy elegantes, Harry se sentó con Ginny, Ron con Lavender, y Hermione con Víktor, al terminar de cenar Víktor tomo la mano de Hermi.

Querida Hermione.

¿Qué pasa?.

¿Vamos a tomar aire afuera?.

Claro, estupenda idea!. Dijo encantada.

Salieron del castillo hacia el patio, al llegar ahí Hermione quedo con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, nadie en su vida le había preparado algo así, había una mesa con un mantel color crema, en ella habían seis velas rojas flotando en el aire un jarrón con una rosa y una champaña.

Le abrió rápidamente la silla y ella tomo asiento, él se sentó en frente de ella, sirvió champaña y tomaron, luego de unos minutos él la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella se ruborizo al verlo. Se acerco poco a poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y finalmente uno en los labios. Fue el beso mas largo que ella haya recordado luego se separaron y ella río, él solamente sonrió.

Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Si Víktor acepto. Dijo emocionada.


	7. Los celos de Ron

**CAPITULO VII: "LOS CELOS DE RON"**

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, se quedaron mucho tiempo juntos, todo estaba perfecto había luna llena, tomaban champaña y eran novios.

Tengo sueño. Dijo Hermione.

Si creo que ya es tarde.

Me iré a acostar.

Te iré a dejar a la escalera.

Se pararon y entraron nuevamente al castillo, en él estaban todos durmiendo, muy silenciosos llegaron hasta la escalera hacia los cuartos de niñas, Él nuevamente se acerco y se besaron apasionadamente.

Hasta mañana mi amor. Dijo en un tono dulce Víktor.

Hasta mañana. Y subió por las escaleras, se fue bailando todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su alcoba, sin duda era su mejor navidad que había pasado, se acostó muy cansada y se quedo dormida.

Nunca había despertado tan tarde, se vistió y bajo, ya era hora de almuerzo pero antes de ir al gran comedor se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, al llegar allí ella llamo a la puerta.

Hagrid!!!.

Ya voy. Se escucho desde adentro.

El hombre robusto y grande abrió la puerta, la abrazo fuertemente y la hizo entrar. Adentro se encontraba Harry quien la saludo.

Hola Hermione.

Hola Harry.

Hagrid soy muy feliz.

¿Por qué¿Qué te paso?.

Pues luego de tu consejo como ya sabes decidí dejar a Ron y ayer lo olvide por completo.

Si¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?. Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

Estoy de novia con Víktor!!. Dijo gritando.

Que bueno chiquitina, espero que seas muy feliz. Dijo Hagrid

Ron lo había escuchado todo se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña pero no había querido entrar porque oyó la voz de Hermione, luego de escuchar esto se devolvió corriendo al castillo.

Bien por ti Hermi. Dijo Harry felicitándola.

Hagrid para celebrar sirvió jugo de calabaza y los tres tomaron alegremente.

Estoy preocupado por Ron. Dijo Harry.

¿Por?. Dijo Hermione.

Porque no se como lo vaya a tomar, él todavía no te olvida y pensaba en reconquistarte en esta fecha.

Ella quedo atónita pensaba que el regalo era para volver hacer amigos.

Pobre, le va a doler. Dijo Hagrid.

Pero se va tener que acostumbrar. Dijo Hermione.

¿Harry vamos a almorzar?.

Si.

Chao Hagrid, nos vemos. Dijeron los dos al unísono y salieron de la cabaña.

Al entrar al gran comedor Víktor tomo por la espalda a Hermione y le dio un beso de buenos días, Harry felicito a Víktor y se fue a sentar con Ron quien estaba solo en la mesa.

Hola Ron.

Lo escuche todo, te iba a buscar para que almorzáramos y lo escuche todo, maldito!!.

¿Y como te sientes?.

Me resignare, invitare a cenar a lavender de seguro ella si que me quiere.

Si así es Ron, me gusta oírte decir eso.

Tal como dijo Ron, este invito a Lavender a salir y esta acepto.

se dirigían por el patio del castillo, estaban tomando helados Ron la invito a sentarse cerca de Hermione y Víktor quienes se besaban apasionadamente, Ron al ver a Hermione agarro a Lavender y también la beso, Hermione admirada y con una sonrisa abrazo a Víktor. Ron se soltó de Lavender y volvió a mirar a Hermione, esta al mirarlo, Ron nuevamente beso apasionadamente a Lavender, esto se repitió toda la tarde.

Hermione no lo podía creer cada vez que giraba este besaba a Lavender, le estaba tratando sacar celos, ella muy enojada no lo volvió a mirar jamás.

Ron al ver que su plan había fracasado, se entro al castillo muy enojado, en el se despidió de Lavender y se fue a acostar.

Ya se había convencido que había perdido a Hermione para siempre, a ella le dio lo mismo verlo besándose con otra, estaba muy enojado, se tapo y se quedo dormido de inmediato.


	8. La Sorpresa

**CAPITULO VIII: "****LA SORPRESA****"**

Los días junto a Víktor se habían vuelto rutina, pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos, Ron nunca mas volvió a tratarle de sacar celos, lo único es que ahora parece que nunca mas se volverían a hablar, por otro lado las vacaciones ya comenzaban a llegar a su fin, y Víktor debería regresar a Bulgaria, él estaba muy preocupado por eso, ya que significaba no ver a Hermione hasta vacaciones pero lo trataba de disimular, por muchos días estuvo demasiado raro, recibía lechuzas todos los días, Hermione lo tomaba como preocupación de sus padres.

Hermione y Víktor se encontraban en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba haciendo un deber para vuelta de vacaciones por lo que estaba muy apurada, había perdido mucho tiempo con Víktor, ella leía y leía libros, él solo la observaba.

Amor, sabes que…. Dijo Víktor.

¿Qué pasa?. Dijo Hermione aun leyendo.

Ya se terminan las vacaciones y no nos veremos en un buen tiempo.

Ella quedo muda, parece que no había asimilado que él vivía lejos, quedo como ida hasta que Víktor nuevamente interrumpió.

Me quedan exactamente cinco días aquí.

Mmmmmm, pues ya veremos el medio para vernos.

Bueno pasa que le he hablado a mi padre sobre nuestra relación y le pedí.

Hermione lo interrumpió.

Pedir que… Víktor no llevo ni la mitad puedes apurarte.

Pedir que te fueras conmigo a Bulgaria por dos semana.

A Hermione se le cayó el lápiz y dio un grito que creyó que se escucho en todo el castillo, esto hizo que la bibliotecaria la regañara.

¿Pero como todavía no termino?. Dijo confundida.

Mi padre ya hablo con Dumbledore y este con el ministerio, ellos aceptaron solo con la condición que tomaras clases particulares.

No lo puedo creer, Víktor te amo!.

Yo igual, bueno ahora solo falta que me digas si.

Si, si acepto mi amor. Luego de unos segundos reacciono.

Pero Víktor ahí un pequeño problema, falta el permiso de mis padres.

Si, pero de eso nos encargaremos en estos días, aparte será solo dos semanas.

Es mi sueño, vuelto realidad, estar para siempre contigo.

Víktor solo sonrió.

Pero que perdida de tiempo Víktor, vamos debo comunicarle a mis padres de inmediato.

Los dos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al gran comedor, en este ella saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"Padres:

No se como empezar, hablar de estos temas con ustedes me da vergüenza.

Estoy saliendo con un chico muy adorable, pero el problema es que no va aquí en Hogwarts, él es de Bulgaria y se llama Víktor Krum, ustedes lo deben conocer, bueno el motivo de esto es que él y su familia me han invitado a pasar dos semanas allá, se que ustedes dirán que no porque debo terminar el año, pero ya tenemos permiso de Dumbledore y del ministerio, yo tomare clases particulares allá, por favor se los suplico.

Los quiere Hermi."

Enrollo rápidamente el pergamino y se fueron a la lechucería en busca de una lechuza, le ataron el trozo de papel y esta salio volando.

Hermione y Víktor decidieron permanecer en silencio por un tiempo por lo menos hasta saber la respuesta de sus padres.

Dos días mas tarde Hermione estaba en su cuarto, Víktor se encontraba jugando quidditch con unos chicos de 6º, de pronto entra Pavartil agitada por la puerta.

Her… Her… Hermione te llama Dumbledore en su despacho es urgente.

¿Qué paso?. Dijo sobresaltada.

No se, pero es mejor que lo vayas a averiguar.

Se puso los zapatos y bajo corriendo las escaleras, al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore este la hizo pasar.

Buenas tarde srta. Granger.

Buenas tarde profesor, en que soy útil.

Bueno la mande a buscar porque sus padres, se comunicaron personalmente conmigo y me dieron una respuesta respecto a su viaje.

¿Y qué dijeron?.

Bueno dijeron que usted deberá empacar porque se va a Bulgaria.

Hermione salto de alegría, y abrazo fuertemente a Dumbledore quien le sonrío, luego se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch, debería contárselo a Víktor, al llegar al campo Víktor estaba en los aires jugando, ella lo llamo fuertemente y este bajo de inmediato.

Si!!!!!. Grito.

Si¿si que?.

Si me voy contigo a Bulgaria!!!!!!!!.

Te respondieron?.

No hablaron con Dumbledore y él me mando a buscar esta todo listo solo falta irnos.

Que bueno.

Ahora organizare una junta con mis mas cercanos y les diremos la noticia.

Así fue, estuvo toda la tarde invitando a gente cercana a ella, Lavender, Parvatil, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean Thomas, Padma, Hagrid, solo faltaba Harry a quien lo encontró en la sala común, este estaba con Ron quien al verla la ignoro.

Hola Harry.

Hola Hermione.

¿Cómo estas?.

Muy bien y ¿tú?.

Excelente, bueno vengo porque hoy voy a realizar una convivencia en la sala común y estas invitado, comienza a las 8:00.

¿Y por qué convivencia?.

Porque en ella les daré una sorpresa, ya chao. Ah tu también puedes venir si quieres. Le dijo a Ron quien miro para otro lado.

El reloj marcaba las 8 en punto, todos ya se encontraban en la sala común, solo faltaba Harry, que luego de unos minutos bajo por las escaleras con Ron. Ron solo iba para ver cual era la sorpresa, ya estaba seguro que se casarían o tendrían un bebe, al llegar se sentaron al lado de Hagrid.

Bueno bienvenidos a mi convivencia. Dijo la castaña.

Los he citado aquí porque debo darles una gran sorpresa, y obviamente ustedes mis amigos lo deben saber antes que todo, primero Víktor puedes entrar.

Víktor estaba atrás de la puerta y entro a la sala, Ron lo miro con cara de odio.

Hola, hola a todos. Dijo y tomo de la mano de Hermione.

Continuamos, la sorpresa es que me iré a Bulgaria con Víktor por tres semanas, partimos pasado mañana. Todos al oírla aplaudieron, Ron se paro y se fue.

Por eso quiero que compartamos esta noche todos juntos, prometo traerles muchos obsequios a todos, que comience la fiesta se ha dicho.

Todos comieron y bebieron, hasta muy tarde, al dar la media noche todos se fueron a acostar.


	9. La llegada a Bulgaria

**CAPITULO IX: "LA LLEGADA A BULGARIA"**

El curso del tiempo estaba acelerado, pareciese como si Hermione estuviera nuevamente usando el giratiempos.

Hermione ya tenia la maleta hecha y con ella una lista con todo lo que le pidieron que trajera de Bulgaria, no hallaba la hora de irse, viajarían en un expreso hasta Londres y de ahí tomarían un vuelo que los llevaría directamente a Bulgaria.

Víktor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, decidió hacer el último recorrido por todo el castillo ya que era su último día en él, Ron estaba muy triste bajo cuidadosamente y subió al cuarto de chicas, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la maleta de Hermione y en ella introdujo un trozo de pergamino.

La hora de irse había llegado, todos se dirigían a la puerta del castillo, al llegar ahí todos se despidieron cordialmente, a Hagrid se le cayeron algunas lagrimas y Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, Víktor la apuro ya que estaban un poco atrasados, salieron por la puerta y poco a poco su silueta desapareció en el paisaje.

Iban cantando, abrazados, estaban más enamorados que nunca, Hermione se veía con un muy buen futuro con Víktor, este ya estaba pensando en pedir la mano de esta, luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Víktor, comenzó a mover a Hermione, avisaba que ya habían llegado a Londres, la castaña luego de un rato de no reaccionar abrió los ojos y lo beso, tomaron sus maletas hicieron parar un taxi y se fueron rápidamente al aeropuerto, en él tomaron el vuelo y se fueron durmiendo todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Bulgaria.

El viaje fue realmente agotador como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado Hermione, al bajar del avión, se encontraron con los padres de Víktor, definitivamente Víktor era idéntico a su madre, quien por cierto era muy bella, pero tenía la mirada y la nariz de su padre.

¿Qué tal el viaje?. Dijo el señor Krum.

Como siempre, papa.

Es realmente hermosa, mas de lo que Víktor nos ha hablado. Dijo la señora Krum mirando fijamente a Hermione quien se ruborizo al oír a la mujer.

La casa de Víktor era preciosa, parecía un verdadero castillo, al llegar, una sirvienta muggle pidió rápidamente las maletas y la subió al cuarto de Víktor, en el cuarto habían cientos de fotos de Víktor montando escobas, tenia una repisa llena de trofeos que había ganado con el quidditch y un armario con la colección de todas las escobas que había tenido.

Tú dormirás aquí. Dijo Víktor.

¿Cómo es tu cuarto?, no yo me iré al de huéspedes. Respondio incomoda Hermione.

No, este es mucho más cómodo, quédate aquí no te preocupes por mi.

Bueno como quieras, entonces me pondré más cómoda y bajare. ¿Me puedes dejar sola para desvestirme?.

Víktor afirmo con la cabeza y cerro la puerta, al momento de cerrarla Hermione se tiro a la cama y empezó a reír de felicidad, luego abrió la maleta y encontró dos pergaminos, un poco extrañada tomo ambos, el primero era la lista de regalos que debía llevar de regreso a Hogwarts, al ver el otro quedo con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer era una carta de Ron la abrió apresuradamente y la leyó.

"Hermione:

Si lees esta carta en Bulgaria, significara que lo nuestro ha muerto para siempre, yo no quería un desenlace así pero el destino nos ha ganado,

Yo no puedo darte todos los lujos que Víktor te da, solamente te pido que me lleves siempre en tu corazón.

Ronald Weasley."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por un momento se sintió una traicionera, pero luego reacciono y tiro la carta a la chimenea que permanecía encendida.

Por la tarde decidió recorrer Bulgaria, Víktor muy encantado decidió acompañarla. Se divirtieron demasiado, Bulgaria era demasiado frió pero a la vez hermoso, patinaron sobre hielo, se compraron abrigos de pieles de oso y tomaron helados.

La semana paso rápidamente, el tiempo avanzaba muy rápido, Hermione les había caído muy bien a los sres. Krum, se sentía en casa, por las noches se dedicaba a enviar lechuzas a Hogwarts, de las cuales solo le llego una respuesta, y era de Luna.

Ocho días ya habían pasado desde que tomo el avión, parecía como si hubiese sido ayer que había llegado, se levanto muy temprano y acompaño a Víktor a entrenar, trotaron por todo el centro de la ciudad, y decidieron comprar el periódico, Hermione al ver el titular del diario se asusto y se asombro demasiado.

"SE BUSCA A HOMBRE GENOCIDA, SE LE ACUSA DE MATAR GENTE CON MAGIA

El hombre no actuaría solo, sino con cientos de otros brujos que están de su lado, haciéndose llamar "mortifagos".

Londres ya no es el mismo de antes, la gente esta muy atemorizada, por los últimos hechos ocurridos.

Nadie sabe ni el nombre, ni el paradero de este supuesto brujo que ha matado a más de mil personas con magia, se dice que es muy poderoso y que el que se le enfrenta muere.

El problema es que no actúa solo en sus asesinatos, actuaría con personas que le reconocen como un líder haciéndose llamar por "Mortifagos".

La gente esta demasiado atemorizada ya que no saben quien puede pertenecer al mal o al bien.

Se dice que este hombre mata con un solo propósito destruir a un joven que en una época le hizo perder todos sus poderes, no se sabe ni el nombre ni paradero de este joven, pero si se están tomando serias medidas de seguridad en Londres.

Por otro lado se esta por confirmar si realmente mataría con magia."

Boto el periódico, Víktor no comprendía, levanto el periódico y también quedo con la boca abierta, tomaron un taxi y partieron inmediatamente hacia la casa de Víktor, en la cabeza de Hermione pasaban muchos pensamientos a la vez ¿los muggles ya saben del mundo mágico¿Voldemort ha regresado¿Harry estará bien?, no podía estar tranquila.

Bajaron apresuradamente del taxi y subieron a la pieza tomo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"Profesor Albus Dumbledore:

Leí el periódico aquí y no lo puedo creer, es inmensamente preocupante quiero que me mantenga al tanto de los hechos y de cómo esta Harry, tengo muchas preguntas que prefiero reservar por miedo a la intercepción de la carta.

Se despide Hermione"


	10. El levantamiento de Voldemort

**CAPITULO X: "EL LEVANTAMIENTO DE VOLDEMORT"**

Fueron las peores noches de toda la vida de Hermione, su temor era cada vez mas grande, la tardía respuesta del profesor Dumbledore, la tenia verdaderamente estresada, sufría de pesadillas constantes, y se imaginaba que si ella estaba así, como se encontraría Harry.

Despertó toda sudada tenia el peto pegado al cuerpo, al abrir los ojos dio un grito que estremeció a la casa entera y se lanzo a llorar, Víktor entro apresuradamente por la puerta y la abrazo.

Soñé que Voldemort mataba a Harry. Dijo entre lágrimas.

Fue una pesadilla, cálmate.

Necesito saber que pasa, necesito noticias de Hogwarts.

Víktor la abrazo y se quedo dormido con ella.

Era ya tarde, la lluvia bañaba a Bulgaria sin parar, se avecinaba una gran tormenta, Hermione se encontraba en el cuarto de Víktor al lado de la chimenea tomando leche caliente, cuando de pronto una lechuza negra golpeo la ventana, Hermione se sobresalto al verla y corrió a abrir la ventana, la pobre estaba toda mojada y con ella traía un paquete el cual abrió apresuradamente.

"Srta. Granger:

Le hablo para que se quede tranquila, es verdad todo lo que dicen los periódicos pero por estos momento es preferible tener calma, nosotros le avisaremos de todo los hecho ocurridos, el sr. Potter se encuentra bien, aquí en Hogwarts esta muy seguro.

Que pase unas lindas vacaciones Albus Dumbledore."

Al terminar de leer quedo realmente aliviada, tenia ya respuesta oficial, luego de unos minutos reacciono y vio que había otro paquete, lo tomo y era un ejemplar de "El profeta", de seguro Dumbledore le quería decir algo con eso por lo que empezó a leer.

"EL REGRESO DEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO"

Se le ha visto en distintas partes de Londres, y se ha producido la muerte de más de 1500 magos en los últimos meses.

El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado, es lo que se escucha por todos lados de la comunidad mágica.

En los últimos meses se han producido más de 1500 asesinatos a magos que están en contra y algunos mortifagos rezagados, se dice que el número de Mortifagos ha aumentado al triple en este tiempo, se dicen que él lo gobernara todo y es mejor estar de su lado.

Por otra parte Harry Potter corre peligro, el muchacho se encuentra cursando 7º año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, el director de la escuela Albus Dumbledore ha dicho que no hay nada que temer, estando en Hogwarts no corre peligro. El ministerio de magia esta tomando mucha precaución sobre lo ocurrido ya que quiere evitar que los muggles se enteren de todo, por lo que pidió a la comunidad mágica tranquilidad, que ellos están trabajando en el caso."

Hermione suspiro y se acostó, durmió mejor que nunca por fin pudo estar aliviada, a la mañana siguiente se levantaría temprano y mandaría otras cartas.

Fue la primera en levantarse, fue corriendo al cuarto en donde se encontraba Víktor, le beso y comunico todas las noticias que le habían dicho, este la abrazo y la acompaño a escribir.

Tal como había planeado escribió cuatro cartas, la primera a Dumbledore, la segunda a Hagrid, la tercera a Ginny y la cuarta a Luna, prefirió no enviar una a Harry para que no se notase lo preocupada que estaba ella por él.

Tres días después recibió nuevamente noticias, Dumbledore le comunico que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente por lo que acordaron de hablar mañana a las once de la noche en la chimenea, por miedo a la intercepción de las cartas.

Las once de la noche del otro día llego rápidamente, ella cerro con llave la puerta del cuarto y se sentó al lado de la chimenea, luego de unos minutos en el fuego se formo una cara con la silueta de Dumbledore quien empezó a hablar.

Hola srta. Granger.

Hola profesor.

¿Cómo esta?.

Pues mucho mejor desde que usted mando una respuesta.

Bueno tengo malas noticias que darle.

Que le paso a Harry!. Grito la castaña.

No nada, pero la cosa ha empeorado, Voldemort ha tomado el doble de fuerzas que la de la semana pasada, tememos por la vida de Harry, no sabemos si él esta planeando hacer un ataque al colegio.

Que horrible. Dijo Hermione.

Si, por lo que necesito, su presencia aquí en el castillo lo más pronto posible, usted perteneció alguna vez al ejército que lleva mi nombre y nos pondremos en plan para estar en contra de él y sus partidarios.

Como diga profesor, yo soy una humilde servidora del bien, no permitiré que le haga daño a mi amigo, antes daría mi vida.

Lo otro, se acuerda usted de los horrocruxes que mataron?.

Si que es lo que pasa?.

Bueno, nosotros hemos destruido solo cinco y nos enteramos que queda uno más y debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo lo más antes posible.

Y tiene alguna idea de quien es?.

Pues la verdad es que si, pero prefiero conversarlo aquí personalmente con usted.

Bueno salgo a primera hora de mañana le iré a comunicar a Víktor de todo lo sucedido, se que él comprenderá.

La silueta de Dumbledore desapareció de las cenizas del fuego, abrió la puerta y corrió donde Víktor, luego de hablar media hora con él, Víktor decidió acompañarla a Hogwarts, él también quería derrotar a Voldemort.

Hablaron rápidamente con los señores Krum, quienes no estaban muy de acuerdo con ellos, temían por la vida de ambos pero no les quedo otra opción que aceptar, armaron las maletas y a las 6 de la mañana, salieron al aeropuerto rápidamente, ahí se despidieron de los sres. Krum y tomaron el avión, durmieron todo el trayecto, la verdad se habían desvelado toda la noche preparando el viaje, al llegar a Londres, tomaron el expreso y partieron rumbo al castillo, al llegar Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall les esperaban en la puerta del castillo.


	11. El ultimo horrocrux

**CAPITULO XI: "EL ÚLTIMO HORROCRUX"**

Profesor ¿Cómo esta?. Dijo la castaña muy alegre.

Bien, bien. Respondio el anciano, luego Hermione abrazo fuertemente a la profesora Mcgonagall, le estaba contando de su viaje cuando Dumbledore nuevamente interrumpió.

Vamos, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza e hicieron el ingreso al castillo, ella subió a su cuarto dejo sus maletas y bajo. Ya era hora de almuerzo por lo que se dirigió al gran comedor, en este se sentó con todos sus amigos, no pararon de hablar en mas de tres horas, Hermione no quiso tocar el tema de Voldemort ya que no quería preocupar a Harry, cuando ya estaban terminando el postre, Dumbledore se dirigió a todos sus alumnos.

Queridos alumnos, para mi es un orgullo compartir este almuerzo con ustedes, pero creo que ya es hora de desalojar el gran comedor, en él se realizara una reunión muy importante y debemos devolverlo antes de la hora de cenar.

Los alumnos al escucharlo salieron inmediatamente del gran salón, la profesora Mcgonagall detuvo a Hermione antes de salir.

Srta. Granger debe usted dirigirse donde el director inmediatamente.

Gracias por avisarme profesora, voy de inmediato.

Se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, él se la llevo a su despacho, se fijo que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y comenzó a hablar.

La he citado, porque usted es la que sabe más sobre los últimos hechos.

¿Cómo todos lo ignoran?.

Más o menos, por lo menos no saben lo del horrocrux y de que Harry corre mucho peligro.

Ya entiendo, pero usted me dijo que tenía sospecha en donde estaba ese último Horrocrux.

Si así es, por eso lo conversare con usted primero, para que hoy en la reunión con los miembros del ejercito, me ayude a explicar todo, creo que usted es lo bastante madura para comprenderlo.

Si como no profesor dígamelo.

Dumbledore se quedo dudando unos minutos, tenía miedo de contar sus sospechas a Hermione pero luego hablo.

Espero hacer lo correcto, acérquese se lo diré al oído, las paredes escuchan recuérdelo siempre.

Dumbledore se acerco al oído de Hermione, susurro tan bajo que Hermione apenas pudo escuchar, luego de unos segundos, ella se tiro para atrás y lanzo un grito de horror.

Por favor Srta. Granger tenga calma, por algo confié en usted.

Pero ¿esta seguro?.

Si, casi solo falta una prueba que estoy buscando, por otro lado pido absoluta discreción nadie puede enterarse ya que lo mas probable es que lo debamos destruir.

Al oír esto Hermione se largo a llorar, no lo podía creer, más juro lealtad a Dumbledore de callarlo, salio del despacho y se dirigió a avisar a todos los del ejército de la reunión.

La tarde llego demasiado rápido, a Hermione le dolía demasiado la cabeza pareciese como si le iba a estallar.

Dumbledore entro rápidamente por la puerta del gran comedor, en él ya se encontraban todos los miembros del ejército.

Los he mandado a llamar, ya que debo informar de ciertas cosas ocurridas, ustedes formaron ya hace dos años parte de mi ejercito para destruir al que no debe ser nombrado, bueno como todos ya se enteraron de lo que publico "el profeta" hace ya una semana, esos rumores de que ha doblado su poder, parece que se ha vuelto cierto. Todas las mujeres pusieron un gesto de horror y miedo al escucharlo, Harry lo miraba fijamente se mostraba seguro de ayudar.

Tenemos miedo, los mortifagos han aumentado el doble, ya casi nadie pertenece al bien por eso debemos combatir, lo mas probable es que estén planeando un ataque al colegio, Harry corre demasiado peligro, debemos cuidarlo mas que nunca.

Yo me se cuidar solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Grito Harry con una voz firme y segura.

Calma, calma Potter, por otro lado se confirmo la noticia de un último Horrocrux al cual debemos destruir antes que el que no debe ser nombrado gobierne todo.

Lo ayudaremos. Dijeron los gemelos Weasley, Ron se les sumo al último, ya que estaba muy distraído mirando a hermione.

Bueno por ahora es que mantengamos discreción con lo ocurrido, yo les informare de todo lo que pase, no teman, aquí están en el lugar mas seguro, si todos unimos fuerzas lograremos destruirlo. Interrumpió el anciano.

Luego de esta larga charla todos salieron por un pasadizo secreto, Dumbledore no quería que nadie se enterase de la secreta reunión.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba desahogarse, debía hacer algo, pero no podía fallarle a Dumbledore, había jurado callar, Víktor había conversado con Dumbledore, quien acepto que formase parte del ejército, aunque no estaba muy seguro, ya que la escuela que provenía Víktor la mayoría se habían vuelto al mal.

Los días pasaban y Dumbledore no daba noticias sobre los pasos a seguir, Hermione estaba muy inquieta, quería ayudar pero no podía.

Dumbledore llamo a su despacho nuevamente a Hermione, ella fue corriendo apenas se entero, al llegar cerro la puerta y el anciano comenzó a hablar.

Tengo malas noticias Srta. Granger. Dijo dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

¿Qué paso?.

Esta ya seguro, ya sabemos que el ultimo horrocrux era lo que sospechábamos.

¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

Pues lo que hicimos con todos los demás, destruirlo.

Hermione al escucharlo Salio corriendo del despacho, lloro toda la tarde, Víktor y Ron estaban muy preocupado por ella, cuando ya el sol se escondía decidió salir del cuarto, tenia los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, fue donde Ron y dijo que debía conversar con él, este asintió pensaba que Víktor le había hecho algo, era su oportunidad de reconquistarla, se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el hombre los recibió alegremente, se asusto mucho al ver los ojos de Hermione.

¿Qué le paso a mi niña?.

Nadie sabe. Dijo el pelirrojo.

Bueno ahora sabrán lo que me pasa. Interrumpió Hermione.

Cuéntanos nos tienes preocupados.

Pasa que Dumbledore ya me contó con anterioridad todo lo de la reunión yo me comunicaba a través de cartas con él, y bueno les quiero contar precisamente lo del último Horrocrux. Dijo sollozando

Dime que ya sabes donde esta. Dijo Ron curioso.

Bueno Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall ya lo saben, jure lealtad a Dumbledore de no contarlo pero no puedo, me ahoga esta angustia. Comenzó a llorar la castaña.

¿Qué sucede Hermi?. Dijo Hagrid.

Ustedes ahora sabrán donde esta el ultimo Horrocrux. Dijo entre lágrimas.

Bueno es… es… es… es… esta precisamente escondido en el castillo.

Donde? Para ir a destruirlo inmediatamente. Dijo Ron haciéndose el valiente

Es, es, Harry. Grito.

Ron se puso muy mal su cara se cayo al igual que la de Hagrid quien comenzó a llorar, los dos parecían mirar algo detrás de Hermione, la castaña volteo lentamente, al girar vio que había cometido el error mas grande de su vida, era Harry quien estaba atónito con la noticia, Hermione corrió a abrazarlo ella lloraba sin parar mas Harry mostraba una expresión de no entender lo que sucedía, Ron y Hagrid también lo abrazaron, en el ambiente se respiraba una angustia inmensa.

¿Y que es lo que van a hacer?. Pregunto Ron.

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa tenia miedo de decir que debían destruirlo, pero prefirió callar hasta que Harry interrumpió.

Creo que van a hacer lo mismo que con los otros horrocruxes, matarme.

Los pelos de Ron, Hermione y Hagrid se erizaron, el solo hecho de pensar que Harry no estaría mas, les daba mucho miedo.

No, obvio que no, Dumbledore nunca permitiría eso Harry, seguramente buscara el método para no hacerte daño. Dijo Hermione para desviar el tema aunque sabia muy bien que debían destruirlo.

Los días se volvieron muy amargos, Harry se sentía demasiado mal, él presentía cual seria su final, pero lo trataba de disimular, Ron estaba muy preocupado este había sido su peor año sin duda, al final se iba a quedar sin su mejor amigo y su novia, Hagrid trato de investigar con Dumbledore sobre el tema pero este no le dijo nada, y Hermione trataba de pasar la angustia en los brazos de Víktor, Ginny por otro lado se sentía muy mal, no entendía el mal humor de su amor Harry, pero Hermione y Ron prefirieron ocultar toda la verdad.

Días mas tarde Dumbledore decidió invocar una nueva reunión, todos estaban muy ansiosos querían ya empezar a combatir al mal.

Hemos tenido noticia que los mortifagos se están reuniendo con el que no debe ser nombrado para preparar un gran ataque, así que deberemos prepararnos para combatirles, averiguaremos que es lo que traman y los detendremos a tiempo por lo que todos ya saben cual será su gran labor, averiguar simplemente averiguar, pero traten de ser lo mas discretos posibles no quiero que el pánico abunde en el castillo, y no confíen ni en su sombra, nadie sabe a que lado pertenece.

Todos se estremecieron pero asintieron ante las nuevas ordenes de Dumbledore, luego de esta charla los tres gran amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron juntarse para ver lo del horrocrux, en esta decidió Harry combatir contra el mal de igual manera, si Voldemort lo escogió como uno mas de sus horrocruxes le haría beber de su propio veneno.

Todos estaban acelerados, buscando información mas no se sabia nada, aparte sus medios no les otorgaban mucho, ya que solo de vez en cuando podrían ir a Hogsmeade a ver si había algún rumor, pero todo resultaba en vano, temían de fracasar, mas se mostraban muy seguros entre ellos mismos, continuaban con las clases normales, Víktor había sido de mucha ayuda ya que mientras todos estaban en clases este se daba la tarea de hacer recorridos con su escoba por los alrededores del castillo y ver si se notaba algo extraño, mas tampoco daba mucho resultado.

Ella se dirigía rápidamente al despacho del profesor Snape, debía consultarle sobre una tarea, que debían entregar, Hermione pese a todos los problemas nunca dejo los estudios de lado. Noto que alguien mas se encontraba en el despacho por lo que prefirió quedar afuera, pero luego de unos minutos comenzó a poner atención a la conversación ya que le resulto sospechosa.

Como te iba diciendo Severus, tu serás el héroe de todo esto, le ayudaras mucho a nuestro señor, él te lo agradecerá para toda la vida, solo debes ayudar a Potter a caer en la maldita trampa que le costara la vida para siempre. Dijo una voz que Hermione parecía recordar.

Lo haré, soy fiel a mi gran señor, no lo hago por mi solo por él.

Hermione no lo podía creer, había descubierto algo muy importante debía comunicárselo a Dumbledore inmediatamente, cuando de pronto escucho una voz masculina.

Imperio!!.

Era Lucius Malfoy quien se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado Hermione, esta comenzó a ponerse tensa mas no logro evadir el hechizo, Lucius comenzó a darle ordenes y la hizo entrar al despacho.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Dijo Lucius.

Malfoy que haces. Dijo Snape.

El señor se enfadara mucho. Agrego colagusano.

Ella nos dará una pequeña ayuda en el plan perfecto, la tengo bajo la maldición imperius, trabajara para nosotros y hará caer al asqueroso Potter.

Hermione se desvanecía trataba de poder controlar la maldición mas no lo lograba, ahora se sentía mucho mas mal, ayudaría a Voldemort, siendo que debía combatirlo, por momentos logro soltarse de la maldición pero le aplicaban la maldición Cruciatus la cual la dejaba inconciente por momentos, estaba tan débil que su mente era incapaz de hacerle fuerza a la maldición, solamente empezó a actuar bajo ella.

Estuvo escondida toda la tarde, hasta que en la noche la mandaron donde Ginny Weasley quien la noto mal, pero Hermione se obligo a decir que se encontraba enferma, le comunico que harry la necesitaba ver en la biblioteca, Ginny se dirigió de inmediato pero fue secuestrada por Colagusano, el plan era perfecto y siniestro trataba de que Harry debía ir a salvarla y así fue.

Hermione veía desde atrás todo este espectáculo, intento ayudar a Harry más nuevamente la maldición cruciatus la desvanecía luego de muchas veces de lanzarle la maldición cayo al piso, como muerta, los mortifagos que estaban presente decidieron dejarla tirada y salieron, Harry fue secuestrado al igual que Ginny y fueron transportado a la mansión Ryddle, en esta se encontraban muchos mortifagos y al medio y mas poderoso que nunca se hallaba Voldemort, luego de unos minutos Harry comenzó una gran lucha con este, luego de casi media hora de estar luchando Voldemort comenzó a caer, sus poderes se empezaron a debilitar, Harry estaba a punto de matarlo, cuando Colagusano alzo la varita.

Avada kedavra!. Grito y de inmediato una gran luz verde salio de la varita a dio justo en el corazón de Harry, quien murió instantáneamente, Voldemort comenzó a insultar a Colagusano, quien no entendía porque estaba tan enojado si era lo que quería, finalmente Voldemort confeso que Harry era su ultimo Horrocrux y que si no hubiese estado debilitado como estaba lo habría matado, pero Colagusano había destruido a su única oportunidad de recobrar vida. A los pocos minutos de hacer esta declaración Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos falleció junto al cuerpo de Harry.

Ron salio corriendo con Víktor hacia la biblioteca, en esta se encontraba el cuerpo casi muerto de Hermione, Víktor corrió a cogerla, mas Ron deseaba encontrar a su amigo, minutos mas tarde se encontró con un mortifago a quien obligo decir la verdad, al saber que Harry había muerto se largo a llorar.

Su gran amigo, hermano, compañero de aventuras, en los momentos tristes y felices, había muerto, todos los momentos que vivió junto a él se le vinieron a la mente los cuales al final ahogo con un grito de angustia, una angustia indescriptible, lloraba a mares no podía controlar todo el dolor que sentía, salio corriendo a contarle al profesor Dumbledore, pero al llegar a su despacho yacía el cuerpo de este tirado, lo había asesinado Snape, su dolor aumento al doble se sentía muy mal, ya no tenia a su gran amigo y su gran amor pareciese que iba a fallecer en unos minutos, se dirigió a la enfermería y se encontró con Hagrid y Víktor, quienes lloraban amargamente, Ron al ver a Hagrid corrió a abrazarlo.

¿Víktor que paso?. Dijo Ron.

La señora Pomfrey dijo que temía por la vida de Hermione, que no daba tiempo de llevarla a un hospital y que lo más probable es que no resistiese la operación.

Ron se quería morir tenia ya un dolor triple, contó de lo sucedido a Hagrid quien lloro amargamente con Ron, no podían creer como pasaron tantas desgracias en una sola noche, luego de horas la señora Pomfrey salio de la enfermería.

Resistió, pero lo más probable es que quede con secuelas para siempre, el daño cerebral que le han causado fue demasiado grande. Dijo con voz triste.

¿Pero esta bien?. Pregunto Víktor.

Si, no corre peligro. Acoto la enfermera

Todos se aliviaron de otra muerte mas, salieron y fueron a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall para aclarar lo sucedido.


	12. El sacrificio

**CAPITULO XII: "EL SACRIFICIO".**

Al llegar al despacho de esta, estaba mas mal que Ron y Hagrid, yacía llorando encima de la foto de Dumbledore, al verla Ron y Hagrid la abrazaron y lloraron con ella, temían por contarle lo de Harry, al rato Ron se armo de valor y le contó, ella no lo podía creer, en el castillo se vivió la peor noche que se recordara, dos personajes muy importantes para el colegio, habían fallecido y de la peor forma.

Mcgonagall hablo al ministerio quienes ya estaban enterado de lo ocurrido, afirmaron que el cuerpo de Harry seria entregado a primera hora mañana.

Al otro día todos estaban de negro, Ginny parecía estar muy mal, sufría de constantes desmayos, Luna, Neville, Cho, Seamus, Dean, los gemelos Weasley y en fin todo el colegio lloraba la triste partida de Dumbledore y Harry y Ron todavía no lograba asimilar la perdida de su mejor amigo, estaba como ido.

Snape se encontraba en azkaban se había entregado a las horas después del fallecimiento de Voldemort. La mayoría de los mortifagos también se encontraban en Azkaban, los aurores se dirigieron apenas murió Voldemort y capturaron a todos quienes se encontraban llorando el cuerpo.

Hermione no asistiría al entierro, ya que hace poco había despertado y estaba muy débil, todavía no comprobaban cual había sido el daño que le causaron.

Eran los cajones más lindos que habían visto todos los presentes en el entierro, los dos de rojo escarlatas, el de Dumbledore con la insignia de Hogwarts y el de Harry con la de Gryffindor, La profesora Mcgonagall dio algunas palabras antes que fuesen sepultados los cuerpos.

Hoy el cielo esta triste, al igual que todos nosotros, el día de hoy nunca mas lo vamos a olvidar, nuestros corazones se remuerden ante el dolor. Hoy parten dos personas muy importantes para nosotros, nuestro querido y el mejor director que Hogwarts haya tenido Albus Dumbledore y el joven que derroto al mal, el que nos dará la satisfacción de vivir en paz, Harry Potter, pero no debemos recordarles con llantos, ya que ellos están bien, Harry tiene que estar en estos momentos reunidos con sus padres, Sirius, Cedric, y todos los demás que Voldemort mato, junto también con Dumbledore, gracias por estar presente, en este momento tan doloroso para nosotros.

Al concluir con estas palabras, hubo un silencio que termino con un grito de dolor de Mcgonagall. Todos lloraban amargamente, de pronto una música fúnebre comenzó a sonar, se anunciaba que los cajones serian bajado, Ginny se volvió a desmayar no soportaba el dolor, Ron gritaba no podía dejar que el cuerpo de su amigo se le fuese de las manos, se tiro encima del cajón, quería morir con él, Hagrid lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando de igual forma.

Los cajones comenzaron a bajar lentamente, todos lanzaban flores al ritmo de la música fúnebre, que hacia doler nuestros corazones.  
Todos se comenzaron a retirar del cementerio, todos con el corazón hecho trizas.

Los días pasaron mas el dolor seguía constante, Mcgonagall junto con todos lo profesores decidieron hacer un monumento a Harry en el castillo.

"gracias por tu amistad, lealtad, y por sobre todo por habernos librado del mal, tu eres el héroe de nuestro mundo, siempre te recordaremos.

Te queremos."

Eran las palabras que estaban escritos sobre el monumento a Harry.  
La recuperación de Hermione, seria lenta había dicho la señora Pomfrey, Hermione perdió la memoria, no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida, por lo que Ron y Víktor la acompañaban todo el día, mas ella no recordaba a ninguno de los dos.

Días después Ron pareció escuchar a alguien llorar, provenía de donde estaba Hermione, era Víktor quien lloraba amargamente en su pecho, mientras ella dormía, al ver a Ron lo llamo.

Ron, me siento demasiado mal. Dijo angustiado

¿Qué te pasa?.

No, nada. Solo deseo el bien de Hermione por lo que he decidido algo.

¿Qué cosa?. Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

Me sacrificare por amor, se que ella te conoce mas a ti, has sido el amor de toda su vida, te mereces quedar con ella y hacerla recordar todo lo que olvido, siempre me hablaba de ti, pienso que nunca te dejo de amar, el único problema es que yo me hice el ciego al saber lo que verdaderamente ella sentía y me enamore aun sabiendo los riesgos.

Ron al oírlo lloro de alegría y abrazo fuertemente a Víktor.

Pero déjame despedirme antes, le dejare esta cadena, para que me recuerde. Solo te pido un favor, que siempre le hables de mi.

Le coloco la cadena que decía "Víktor Krum" y comenzó a hablarle a ella.

Mi amor, me voy, creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, siento mucho dolor de no verte mas, pero el destino esta escrito así, solo pido que me recuerdes, que donde estés y bajo las consecuencias que te encuentres siempre me recuerdes en tu corazón, yo siempre te amare, nunca te olvidare, te amo. Dijo entre lagrimas y beso sus labios, se despidió de Ron quien estaba muy agradecido con Víktor, Ron lo quedo mirando desde la ventana y poco a poco Víktor desaparecía entre la niebla.

Los meses pasaron poco a poco Hermione empezaba a recuperar la memoria, ya recordaba a Ron y Harry. Con el pelirrojo ya se encontraba de novia.

Todas las tardes Hermione se ponía en el lugar donde comenzó su romance con Víktor, tomaba la cadena y comenzaba a recordar poco a poco a Víktor, a quien solo le recordaba como su amigo, mientras que el siempre la llevara en su corazón para siempre…


End file.
